North Dakota
The flag of is the same as the flag used by the state military in the and in the 1890s, except for the state name at the bottom of the flag. It was adopted as state flag in 1911; the colors were officially specified to match those of the original military flag in 1943. The flag consists of a blue field, with an eagle as main charge. Like the eagle on the , the eagle on the flag of North Dakota holds thirteen arrows and an olive branch in its talons and a ribbon with the motto " " in its beak, and bears a shield with thirteen red and white stripes and a blue . Above the eagle are thirteen stars and a sunburst; below it is a scroll bearing the state name. Coat of arms Section 54-41-01 of the North Dakota Century Code specifies the design ( ) of the coat of arms thus: *Device: On an Indian arrowhead point to base Or a bend vert charged with three mullets of the first, in base a fleur-de-lis of the second. *Crest: On a wreath Or and azure, a sheaf of three arrows argent armed and flighted gules behind a stringed bow fessways Or with grip of the second (gules). *Motto: Strength from the soil. The allusions made in the arms are laid down in section 54-41-02 NDCC: *"The colors of yellow, gold and green are indicative of the great agricultural state of North Dakota and has particular reference to ripening grain and the abundant grazing areas. The Indian forms the shield of the coat of arms and symbolizes the " State." The three stars denote the trinity of government; legislative, executive, and judicial. Each star in the bend is given the heraldic value of thirteen which signifies the thirteen original colonies of the United States, and the cumulative numerical value of the three stars indicates that North Dakota was the thirty-ninth state admitted to the Union. The stars also allude to the history of the territory under three foreign flags. Three stars are borne upon the coat of arms of of the and also on the coat of arms of , head of the first permanent settlement in this state. The fleur-de-lis alludes to , a Canadian explorer who was the first known white man to visit the territory of this state. The blue and gold wreath in the crest reflects the history of the territory as part of the . The crest which shall constitute the military crest of the state of North Dakota is a motif taken from the state seal and to the Sioux Indian tribes signifies mighty warriors." Proposals for a New Flag of North Dakota Nord Dakota Volga Arrow-0.png|North Dakota Flag 1 by Zolntsa Nord Dakota Volga Arrow clean-0.png|North Dakota Flag 2 by Zolntsa NDFraktur.png|North Dakota Flag 3 by "Zolntsa" NDFrakturVolga.png|North Dakota Flag 4 by "Zolntsa" NDStateNordic2.png|North Dakota Flag 5 by "Zolntsa" North Dakota Flag Volga.png|North Dakota Flag 6 by "Zolntsa" NDNordicVolgaArrowNewStar.png|North Dakota Flag 7 by "Zolntsa" NDNordicVolgaArrowNewClean.png|North Dakota Flag 8 by Zolntsa ND Flag Proposal ironchefshark.png|ND Flag Proposal "ironchefshark" ND Flag Proposal Dutchie.PNG|ND Flag Proposal "Dutchie" ND Flag Proposal VoronX 1|ND Proposed Flag "VoronX 1" ND Flag Proposal VoronX 2|ND Flag Proposal "VoronX 2" ND Proposed Flag Smertios.png|ND Flag Proposal "Smertios" ND Proposed Flag lizard-socks.png|ND Proposed Flag "lizard-socks" NorthDakota_Flag_Zeek_1.png|North Dakota flag by "ZeekLTK" NorthDakota_Flag_Zeek_2.png|North Dakota Flag 2 by "ZeekLTK" ND Flag Proposal Jack Expo.jpg|ND Flag Proposal "Jack Expo" ND Flag Proposal FlagFreak.png|ND Flag Proposal "FlagFreak" ND Flag Proposal Tibbetts.jpg|ND Flag Proposal "Tibbetts" Flag of North Dakota.png|ND Flag Proposal by Kermitdefrog ND Flag Proposal Ben Karnell.png|ND Flag Proposal "Banner of Arms" by Ben Karnell ND Flag Proposal BigRed618.png|ND Flag Proposal "BigRed618" North Dakota State Flag Proposal No 8 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 16 OCT 2014 at 1010hrs cst.png|North Dakota State Flag Proposal No. 8 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 16 OCT 2014 at 1010hrs cst North Dakota State Flag Proposal No 11 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 16 OCT 2014 at 1025hrs cst.png|North Dakota State Flag Proposal No. 11 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 16 OCT 2014 at 1025hrs cst North Dakota State Flag Proposal No 12 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 16 OCT 2014 at 1031hrs cst.png|North Dakota State Flag Proposal No. 12 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 16 OCT 2014 at 1031hrs cst North Dakota.png|North Dakota State Flag Simplistic Proposal. The northern state with sunshine to its south (South Dakota used to be known as the sunshine state). The design visually connects the two states. By Ed Mitchell. 2013. File:US-ND flag proposal Hans 1.png| File:US-ND flag proposal Hans 2.png| File:US-ND flag proposal Hans 3.png| File:US-ND flag proposal Hans 3 (white).png| File:US-ND flag proposal Hans 4.png| 34NorthDakota5theye.png|ND flag proposal by 5thEye NORTH DAKOTA 7 tepees.png|In old gold you have divisions of 7 tepees like from the Sisseton and Wahpeton tribe. These ard colored as per the medicine wheel. Design by Rotten Ali. lots of stars c .png|At the time of admission the canton of the national flag had the last circular option. ND were one of 4 states then admitted and these stars are shown in the circle. Design by Rotten Ali. north dakota5.png|Nordic Dakota. There is thought that the Norse got as far as ND so I guess this option is not too crazy. Design by Rotten Ali. NORTH DAKOTA39sans.png|39 stripes in the current color set for ND being the 39th state of the union. Design by Rotten Ali. ND-schubert.png|ND flag proposal by Fabio Schubert north dakota 23.png|ND with Nordic Cross in Gold. Star carries colors of the nameplate ribbon. Design by RottenAli. final6.png|Combined voting results from two Facebook web pages. Narrrow overall win credit to Reddit User Pathos. 3 of 8 user Pathos.png|Reddit User Pathos - fine design - Three feathers for three tribes of North Dakota. deftones Apathetizer.png|Version of Reddit User Apathetizer's design - winner on US State Flags FB page - using the Deftones white pony logo. E94C7AAF-4FD6-4FCE-85D5-B43C908184CF.jpeg|North Dakota ND_PNG.png|The flag derives from the state coat of arms. The colors of yellow gold and green are indicative of the agriculture of the state. The three stars denote the trinity of government; legislative, executive, and judicial. Each star in the bend is given the heraldic value of thirteen which signifies the thirteen original colonies of the United States, and the cumulative numerical value of the three stars indicates that North Dakota was the thirty-ninth state admitted to the Union. The stars also allude to the history of the territory under three foreign flags. Three stars are borne upon the coat of arms of Meriwether Lewis of the Lewis and Clark expedition and also on the coat of arms of Lord Selkirk, head of the first permanent settlement in the state. Posted by Preston Knapp https://vexillology.fandom.com/wiki/User:Preston_Knapp Proposal flag north dakota.svg|Proposal for a flag for North Dakota. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Proposal flag north dakota 5 abstracted.svg|Proposal for a flag for North Dakota. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details and more versions) Category:North Dakota Category:United States state Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History